Burning Reminders
by Ninyria
Summary: Luis x Leon. Resident 4. INCOMPLETE. Leon is now working at several, secured campsites all over Europe, trying to help the infected, with newly government approved Plagas suppressants.And rumors came along that Luis is alive, Leon goes looking.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Burning Reminders  
**Fandom**: Post Resident Evil 4  
**Pairing**: Leon S. Kennedy and Luis Sera  
**Rating**: R to the NC seventeen  
**Warnings**: Language Drug Use Violence  
**Disclaimers**: Resident Evil 4 and its characters are rightfully and lawfully belonged to the creator, Shinji Mikami.  
**Summary**: Leon is now working at several, secured campsites all over Europe, trying to help people who are infected with newly government approved Plagas suppressants. And rumors came along that Luis is alive, Leon goes looking.

* * *

This was a lush interior collapsing under the weight of constant rain and neglect. Rain fell through the cracks in the ceilings and flooded the lower levels. There was a soft gothic theme to the place with plenty of stairways and ledges leading to many split level rooms and hallways. Every corner in this old castle-like mansion, formerly owned by a wealthy white man, brought many to drug dealers and zombies. Negotiating these hazards was a constant. The tall, broken glass windows were partially covered by nailed wood boards. Chairs and old mattresses were scattered around for the unfortunates. 

He had to go somewhere unusual and uncharacteristic of him. Otherwise, his cursed blood would have caught him by now. He stumbled upon this place when he ran away from the mouthy scientists into large terrains near the mountains. Even though this architectural home came from the west, the old world disorder was still being distributed there in Europe. And despite its desolate environment, he decided to stay there for a while.

"Hey!"

Luis Sera turned his hooded head toward the man with a coarse voice. Only half of his face and long bangs could be seen from the man's view. Luis looked at the nicotine-covered finger that was pointing at him accusatively.

"You gotta do something or get out," He spoke with a strong Slavic accent in his voice. He said he had came from southern Bosnia. That was whereabouts he was.

Strangely Luis smirked.

It was the same thing every night. The drunk man seemed not to notice that it was part of his pattern of his behaviors. There were numerous of beer bottles beside him as he lay there on the dirtied mattress.

Luis just sat there on the top of the stairs, leaning his back against the wall with one of his legs propped up. Occasionally, Luis would act like he was in the 'other place' or drunk in order to stay under the scattered roof. It was strange that these unfortunate people only accepted others who also had messed up lives.

"Don't worry," The Spaniard told him sincerely, "I won't come back again after tonight."

"Oh okay..." the man said, half confused. Then he looked down to his arm that had a compression belt around his biceps. He pumped his fist as he was ready to insert some intravenous drug. Luis closed his eyes and moved his head away. He didn't need to see that again but the scenario kept repeating itself in his head anyway. He heard the man groaning with partial pain and pleasure. The man lay down on the mattress, his spasms easing.

"Adios, good man," Luis said, mostly to himself. The man had been a good friend of his for few days, even though he barely remembered anything. Luis had learned a lot about these kind of people. He even grew more respect for them than before on the contrary of being an ex-cop. After all, they were just humans with bigger flaws.

The raven-haired fighter turned to scan few others in the large room, drugged up with who-knows substances. Most of them were sleeping. After a few moment of silence, his eyes drifted to the fire in the can in the center of the room, thinking about tonight. It wasn't long before Luis thought about something else. There were red, orange, and yellow. Then there was Leon S. Kennedy, his vivacious blond friend. Well, he was kind of a friend. He was not an enemy either. They were just persons equal to another in quality.

After having his first experiences with Leon, Luis realized that he was, indeed, a comparable to him- typical former police of a troubled city. Unfortunately, the Spaniard felt that he couldn't endure his career anymore, fighting these living dead in combats or being capable of work for the government. After 6 years, Leon was still doing the protect-one's-country routine. He was impressed by his endurance and his strong will. Just thinking about his success made him like a chicken that hindered itself on the bad side.

Luis sighed at the fire as his consciousness asked him why he was thinking of him.

That Kennedy was the least connected to Luis's cursed family and his village. And that was why he liked him. Sometimes he was a pain in the ass but apparently, he still liked him. Probably one of the reasons was his innocence or ignorance.

_That boy had no idea what was really going on here... I mean- I had to explain everything to this guy. It was unbelievable how secret or sneaky his US government can be. I don't think he realized how coordinated these people that he had faced are with everyone's life and his, especially when it has been few years already._ Luis thought. _Hey, I admit I didn't exactly know everything either._

Ugh! Luis rubbed his own face madly, just from thinking about the blond. He and his unruly blond hair, his stylized, acrobatic fighting, his highly trained, orderly movements with the gun and all, his angelic personality, and his smile on a _gorgeous _face. Luis didn't think that he could write first chapter of his life without Leon in it. The fact that Luis was attracted to him wasn't going to help resolve that either.

Finally, Luis stood up quietly, picking up his backpack and walked down the stairs of the corridor. On the way, he zipped up his black, worn-out leather coat before heading the door. When he stepped outside, the first thing he saw was the gray, chipped lichen rock foundation, where the beautiful flow of water used to be, across the terrain. It was nothing but a disfigured man, rusted, paint-sprayed, and grimed. There was nothing but broken bottle glasses in the empty pool.

Luis walked down the cracked driveway toward the bent gates where he would face the path toward the mountain's trails. He readjusted his inside sweater's hood by pulling the strings slightly even though it was raining lightly. It would be long before he would arrive anywhere. He started north, whereabout the city used to be. He knew the area in the mountains that had some inns, gas stations, and other such convenient stores. Hopefully, there would be people that went out of zombies' reach...

* * *

It was still dark out there. There was no changes. Still stormy blue/gray clouds hovered over his head, hitting his head with gentle raindrops. In Luis' opinion, that was beautiful calmness. At that moment, nothing was revoking his presence. 

He managed to get to the road but it was totally empty. He walked for about fifteen miles, which wasn't much for him. He was getting close. However, he was more than willing to take any ride to reach the destination he wanted. Luis was about to find out how generous the people were these doomed days, such as today when he heard a vehicle coming. At first, it sounded distant and in a while, he figured it wasn't a four wheeler.

Motorcycle. Whatever. It was still considered a ride so while walking down the road with his bag with one strap on his shoulder, he lifted a thumb outward. There was no need to look back. The purring sound of the ninja engine only increased as it approached. The Spaniard sighed warily and dropped his useless thumb. It wasn't slowing down at all.

But when that motorcyclist passed him, there was a sudden loud screeching of brakes as the ride hurtled in front of him.

Luis stopped walking, suddenly alarmed by the impulsive and violent reaction. His instinct told him to place his hand on the gun that was hidden underneath his jacket, behind him. He held the handle of the Beretta that was in his pants, waiting for anything. His faded green eyes followed the streaking black mark, trailing the path and the smell of burning rubber filled his nostrils. Up ahead, the motorcyclist took his leg out to the ground to assist turning the bike around.

He unlocked the safety.

The rider stopped about twenty-five feet away from him. The first thing Luis saw was vibrant blond hair flinging in the air.

_Oh, no._ He whispered to himself.

And he met the pair of intense gray eyes of the American.

The beautiful, wet hair clung to his face. His goggles obviously were not used for the ride as they sat proudly on top of his head. His eyes were gazing at him determinedly. He was still leaning over his ride, his hands on the billet handlebars.

Luis was expecting him to quip something to him. Contrarily, he didn't say anything.

"Leon." He said tediously.

Leon's face expression softened at that sound of the familiar voice. He took a deep forceful breath. Finally, after a silence, he said his name,

"Luis Sera. So it's true..."

At first glance, Leon didn't appeared to be surprised. Maybe he wasn't believing what he saw standing in front of him. Luis wondered what were the odds of him bumping into his friend on the hillside.

"You were at the drug house, weren't you?" the blond asked, frowning slightly with a propped eyebrow. The odds were possible, Luis concluded. Leon was a police, an agent, and now a researcher. Drugs would have to be surrounding that kind of life.

Luis sighed with dismay, "Yes."

Leon sat up on the seat, his engine idling. He pulled his left leather glove tightly. He was wearing black leather pants with several adjustable straps on both sides of his thighs. It looked like a bondage pants. It also had pine green triangular shapes on the sides to show their unique design for front and back. He wore a matching black shirt with his typical holster that he had seen during their interactions on the last mission.

Finally, he looked at the dark figure in front of him again seriously. He, then pulled his right glove tightly while explaining, " 'This guy came by and he had long black hair..." he swung his head back and forth, saying in a wonder voice, "And he got like- weird look on his face. When he took his jacket off... I saw a branded tattoo on his arm.' "

Luis nodded his head in understanding, "Is that so." He was referring to the Los Illuminados logo tattoo that he wished to be removed but Saddler insisted him to have it. It was a stupid trust thing.

Leon, with or without intention, pouted his lips with regard, "Was paying a favor to an old buddy of mine." He looked down, placing his hands on the bars. He refused to meet his eyes as he said something that was strange, especially for Luis since they shared an ambivalent relationship. "Hop on. I'll take you to the inn."

The raven-haired pulled back his hood with uncertainty and hesitantly walked toward the motorcycle. He watched as Leon blinked at his slow movements with water dripping down his pale face. The water fell from his slender lips and supple chin. Luis resisted the need to lean over to kiss the figure, to find out if these lips were warm and real against his skin. He was still attractive as ever since the last time he saw him.

"Thanks," Luis said quietly as he climbed behind the Leon. Sitting behind him on this what felt too small seat weren't exactly comforting. Luis placed his hands on the hips of the American. It would be his first to ride on this two-wheeled motor vehicle. If he was to drive it for the first time, he would probably pop the clutch and kill the engine or be hard on the throttle and spin out of control. At that thought, Luis wrapped his arms around Leon. He also realized that the blond was waiting for him to have a second thought of holding on. Leon was the type who rather hurry than to worry about the street laws. Anyway, the laws weren't enforced in that area. Once the motorcycle moved down the smooth asphalt road, they exchanged no words.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

**

Luis approached to where the clerk was at the counter with Leon walking at his side. When the clerk looked at the Spaniard, a chill ran up to his spine as the memory of Ashley rewound in his mind. With chin-length blond hair and with such an innocence written across her face, she looked so much like her. Her eyes were chilly blue too. Damn why did this have to happen, especially when Leon was there?

"One room, please."

"Single or double?" she asked, picking up a pen to write down on the chart. She parted glances between the raven and the lemon. Having read her dirty mind, Spaniard shook his head, "Single."

Leon sighed, "Come on, it's cheaper to share one room with double than two single rooms."

Luis glared at his 'partner', half-believing what he just had said.

"Put the rest of the money in better use. Like... food." Leon suggested, his voice soft. He was trying to be reasonable. Luis would give him that. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded, giving Leon his judgement. Leon smiled, clearly happy with his choice, and picked up the tab.

"One double room it is," she said, writing down before grabbing the money up front and turned her back to do her thing.

"She kind of looks like her," Luis said, leaning over the counter thoughtfully. He could feel Leon's confused eyes on him. He had been feeling a lot things around him even without using his eyes. It was creepy. "Don't give me that look, amigo. You know who I'm talking about."

"I don't care," Leon said, looking away. He really didn't want to think about the mission again, Luis guessed, especially when Ashley was the issue. The Ashley-lookalike finally faced the two men and gave them the keys for their room.

"Thanks.""Gracias"

They said in unison. They looked at each other.

"Hnn," Luis said, shaking his head.

And they began to walk outside of the office in search of number 13. They didn't say much as they walked together. The tension was advancing between them. Luis wouldn't doubt that. In fact, the dark-haired man was surprised when the ex-agent of US shit government did not even ask how he wasn't just a piece of an imagination to Leon. That he was right there, all alive and moving.

"You owe me a huge explanation," Leon said, as if he read his mind casually as he took his gloves off.

"_They'll pay for your death... I promise."_

Luis stopped in his track as the hazy voice was saying shit in his head.

"_They'll pay for your death... I promise.""They'll pay for your death... I promise.""They'llpayforyourdeath... Ipromise."_

"What?" Leon asked at his still state.

"Nothing," Luis murmured, his long hair covering his face as he lowered his head slightly to put in the key. Then he twisted the knob of a door labeled as 13. He heard the descending footsteps and with curiosity, he looked up to see what Leon was doing.

Leon was at his motorcycle, grabbing some bag from its carrier. From that moment, the ugly bag wasn't what caught the Spaniard's attention. It was the scene before him.

A beautiful, faded blue sky depicting soft early morning light, solitary trees and distant mountains set the scene perfectly for this inn's settlement. It was already morning by the time they got there. The uprising sun was reflecting itself on the parking lot which was glossed with previous night rain. The area of the grounds gave a distinctly Camelot feel.

"Pretty," Luis said, sighing. He leaned against the door's frame. Life seemed too good at the moment and he was so afraid to let it go from his grasp. How could things got so much better after all the shit they had been through? It almost felt ironically the end of the world.

Leon finished putting things in the bag so things wouldn't be stolen on the bike and put his keys in his front pocket. His sexy hips started to swing when he walked down Luis's way.

"Was getting some things," Leon said quietly. However, before Luis would let him in the room, he had one favor to ask. "Touch me."

"What?"

"Touch me. Poke me." _Need to know I'm alive. Alive._

"Why?"

Giving up, he went into the room, followed by curious Leon. Dumb ass blond, he could be sometimes. In the dim darkness, both men threw their bags, marking which bed was theirs. After taking his coat and sweater off, Luis threw himself on the bed, not wanting to deal with talking. But his slackness seemed futile as Leon dragged the window curtains open, letting beams of light cover the room. He, too, took his dark-brown bomber jacket off.

"So... what the fuck?" Leon said, raising his voice, "I thought you're dead."

"I think I'm still dead anyway, amigo."

"My name's Leon," he gritted out. His anger was on the edge.

"Whatever, _amigo_." Luis still had his head in his arms as he lay there on his chest, facing away from the window.

"Look... I went back to that goddamn church, looking for your body–"

"Why?" Luis's head shot up, glaring at the blond. He was obviously moved by that outrageous idea. _Why on earth would you--_

"So I could give you a proper burial!" Leon shot back. "I-I-I held your hand when you died... I ran to your body, damnit! It means I cared about you, Luis... Is that... just– wrong?"

The Spaniard gave out a forceful breath as his heart was stricken with that pain. The pain of realizing that the ex cop truly cared for him. He felt guilty not knowing that for a fact. He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything. He _did _owe him an explanation, then. He sat up, slowly on the bed, looking down the floor.

"Then, you know, the next thing I was thinking every night was- Is Luis Sera alive? These people were talking about you, even these zombies. It... gave me hope," Leon paused, "hope of you being alive."

"They came back for me," Luis began. He couldn't guarantee one hundred percent true story because honestly, he couldn't remember all. Not as crystal anyway. All he could remember was the cold blood draining out of his body in such a torturous slow motion. His dying was slow and strangely, the scene before him with Leon was a fast forward motion. Before he knew it, he was all alone in the pool of blood.

He remembered the sounds of ascending, slow scrapping footsteps. He knew they weren't of humans. He prayed hard by the grace of St. Jude three times, hoping to die peacefully and with rest. Curious, ragged faces looked down on him. They shared primitive grunts and growls before dragging his body.

"My body wasn't in pain. Just numbness. Like I was trapped in my own body. Like I couldn't find the 'light.'" He said, wondering, "Maybe I wasn't allowed to go, just yet. Not ready." Luis continued as Leon sat on the bed across from him. "I woke up from my unconsciousness and all I could see was white. Within a few minutes, limbs of my body ached, mostly at the joints, as if I just woke up from a long, deep sleep. I was in this... a butchery room for scientists except the blood on the ceramic walls would be chemical compounds..."

Luis' fogged green eyes looked to meet his stormy gray eyes to see if Leon was still listening. He was gazing at him, nodding slightly.

"The subordinates... thought Saddler needed me but the connection with him and the Plagas was broken. They didn't know Saddler didn't need me anymore."

The blond nodded firmly as he remembered during their fighting encounter, Saddler tried to do that control trick on him and failed. Some things were finally making sense.

"When I was walking down that damned white hallway, I was looking for some soul. There were nothing but white walls. Not even a frame up, any instruction, or fire extinguisher. I wanted to puke blood all over the walls if I could just at least to decorate it."

Leon smiled softly at that.

"Then suddenly... I felt pain. I felt punching, kicking in my body and a shotgun blast through my whole body."

Leon frowned slightly at that. Could he possibly felt Saddler when he was trying to kill him with that rocket launcher? He got off his bed and sat next to Luis. Without any need for words, he wanted to show him affection- somehow. He placed his hand on the Spaniard's shoulder, rubbing it.

"–Fell down and just writhed in pain. Nothing but pain." Luis continued, looking into the nothingness. "Then a few moment later, everything went still... Pain went away like vacuum and there was calmness. Like the blood was only floating in my body but then I noticed that my heart was beating within my chest. It pounded harder and harder each second in the stillest moment... cold sweats broke out. And I've had them ever since."

Luis didn't notice that the whole time he was talking, the blond was staring at him intensely. He didn't mind him rubbing his shoulder but when Leon brought his face closer to him, things got too far. Into his personal space.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"What–" the dark-haired man swallowed hard, not wanting to mention anything about the touches and closeness. Confusion ran though him as he felt as if he never wanted to leave under Leon's hand and eyes. "They actually asked me if I was Lord Saddler. Offered me purple robe and all."

"No way!" Leon remarked, "Wow, they're shit-for-brains."

"Yeah, but I'm grateful that across of Europe kind of... calmed down," Luis then moved his arm, twisting his torso to take out his pistol from his back. Finally, Leon let go of his hand and because of that, Luis was somewhat relieved at that. There was too many questions at the moment. Luis showed him the Beretta that was way out of dated.

"Where's your favorite thing- Red nine?" Leon asked, looking at it with partial disgust. He took his palm out. "Give me that crap. I'll give you a good one."

"No, then I would have harder time to find and buy the better bullets. This is just typical, handy thing, alright?" Luis threw the gun onto the coat that was on the bed, but remembered that he had a medicine bottle in the pocket. So he reached for his coat's pocket. In this second, Leon was looking up and down on his friend's body, admiring his build. He was wearing dark, gray shirt and typical baggy jeans. They looked old and ripped enough to be replaced. At the same time, Leon felt pity and was eager to know what were under these clothes.

While Luis was having a hard time finding the bottle, fumbling around the pockets, Leon placed his arm behind the figure and buried his hand in Luis' inner thigh, caressing it. Leon decided to play innocent.

Luis sat up quickly and gasped as the electrifying touch ran through his body and that incredible sensation hovered right under the touch.

"What are you doing?"

"You asked me to touch you." Leon whispered, leaning over.

Silence broke out. Luis stared at the blond somewhat desperately, looking for some sort of matching emotions but looked away immediately when he thought he saw something beyond the now-blue orbs. Blushing madly, he now regretted asking that question. He felt somewhat stupid.

"It was just a stupid question. This medicine..." Luis said, not even battering away the hand that lingered his thigh. He didn't understand why he didn't. He just looked at his own medicine bottle. "Last one. It has helped me a lot with the pain. I don't really know I'm infected again with the Plagas."

"Well, then you have to go with me. I'll take you to get tested, okay? Besides, it wasn't a stupid question... In fact, we should do that now," Leon remarked, standing up to take out his M9 pro out of the holster and pressed the button to let go of its cartridge. Leon checked how many bullets were in it and hit it back in with his palm. He threw the holster on the bed, took off his dagger sheath, and then peeled off his black shirt. Bewildered, Luis looked up.

"Wait, what? Leon– do what?"

"I'm going to make you feel alive," Leon said this in a matter-of-fact attitude and threw down his shirt. Unsure about this, Luis just pointed his hand at the windows which would give somebody who dared to walk by a show. "Window!"

As Leon went over to close the curtains, Luis stood up, putting away the bottle quickly. He was given an opportunity to study the flawless, twitching muscles of Leon's back. Shoulder blades stood out under the smooth skin. Everything was _perfect_ about him. He swallowed hard. "Um..." Out of nowhere, he just gave out a dry laugh at this situation's awkwardness. "This is fucking weird."

"I know," Leon smiled, walking back to where Luis was. "But I really want to touch you."

"Why's that?" he asked, lowering his voice as Leon was merely inches from his body. He could feel his breath on his face. There he was, standing at about the same height. The reason why he remembered Leon being shorter than him because he always crouched his knees in hunting for the living dead. Luis didn't like to have the semi-auto pistol in _both _hands. It was gay to be stuck with the training bullshit. He'd like to have two playthings and blast away with a rash attitude.

"I don't know," the blond agent said with all due honesty. He placed a palm against Luis' biceps and moved it upward to his neck. Chill running up Luis' body could be seen easily. That damned blond just smirked and continued his soft caressing with his thumb, "I still can't believe you're still here. I feel your heat."

"I get cold sweats a lot," Luis said. For some reason, he wasn't ready to lean over to his touches.

"I wonder why?"

"Nightmares."

"It's okay," Leon said, almost sweetly. It made Luis sick. He wasn't _that _weak but he let him do his thing, anyway. He pulled slightly at his neck, bringing their bodies closer. "Your hair is so long..."

"Yo no quiero este..." The raven-haired murmured as Leon took some strands of his shoulder-length hair.

"So black... like pure obsidian."

"That's because I didn't shower for days! My hair is greasy. Filthy!" Luis said, chuckling at Leon's ministrations. A shower sounded really, really nice at the moment but alas- trapped!

"So what," he rebutted in the same teasing voice. Now he had two hands on the Spaniard. Both hands moved downward Luis's chest to the base of his shirt. Leon was hoping to see the wound scar that was supposedly be in the middle of the chest. Luis didn't seem to mind as he helped to remove the shirt. As expected, the scar was there.

Suddenly, under Leon's studying gaze, he felt so, so naked. Even worse when Leon trailed his finger around the circular wound that looked like a shotgun blast. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more in the whole wide world. Fuck, Luis needed to stop thinking like they were going to have sex. They were not. Just touching. Just Leon. That thought both scared and excited Luis.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. MUAHAHHAAH. I'm evil! REVIEW DAMNIT!  
****Plus, No one is too sure about Luis' eyes color. I'll stick with green. Also, I know his hair is actually brown. It's just greasy.

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Slowly, Leon's arms wrapped around him and he placed his chin on Luis' shoulder, as if he was hugging him. He didn't mind if things were going slow. He just wanted this kind of moment with Luis. Deep inside, the blond felt like he owed Luis everything that he wanted to make this little... 'session' special, and much more. It depended on the future to come. For just right now, Leon wanted to absorb every second with his very presence with gentleness and gratefulness. 

Luis sighed so deeply as his body was enveloped in Leon's warm embrace. It was something that he desired for in a very long time. And with the fact Luis liked him, his heart hammered with tameness and excitement. "Leon..." the Spaniard whispered near the earlobe of the American as he felt his soft calloused hands wandering all over his bared back. For him, it felt so incredible to have these sensations running through his body. It seemed so sudden when his usual cold sweats stopped and were replaced with welcoming heated chills. He shivered slightly as the coldness ever gently rolled over his skin, following Leon's skilled hands. The agent seemed to know what he was doing when his warm hands were pressed against his skin firmly. He always hated it when girls touch him too lightly that it tickled.

Realizing that Luis was not moving much as his hands were shyly placed on the sides of his hips, Leon pulled back to look at his friend. The sight before him made the blond's stomach knot with concern. Luis seemed so lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want him to think now- not the past, not how he was killed- or nearly killed. "Luis..." he said softly, "Touch me." Leon was relieved at the growing smile.

Luis brought himself closer with confidence and closer till there was no more space between the two bodies, their crotches pressing together. He placed his unshaven face against Leon's cheek, sniffing deeply into now-addictive scent of the American as he enclosed his arms around the figure more boldly and tightly. His hands moved upward beneath the arms on Leon's back to feel the shoulder blades and taunt muscles. Luis closed his eyes and let his hands respond with their own mind.

His tanned hands roamed all parts of Leon's torso; the narrow, hollow line that went down to his tailbone, his ribs, his shapely pectorals, his hard-worked arms, sculptured abs, his pelvis bones, and the pleasant muscles lines that led toward his sex.

_So beautiful._

This was such a beauty in front of Luis. And he felt like he didn't deserve this- deserve touching Leon, that pretty boy who survived the darkest parts of hell. Even though, Leon, along with Ada, had taken advantage of him, Luis still was fond of his attributes and beauty.

Leon's hands did the same but at different times as Luis'. He could go lower while the other pair could go up on his chest. The feel of dark-haired's hands on him ignited the flame inside of the blond. To intensify the flame, Leon motioned Luis to do the same as he intentionally stroked on his dark nipples. He smirked as he heard the rewarding moan.

It wasn't long before the ex-cops became more frantic with their touching.

Luis' ragged breath matched the gorgeous blond's as he roamed his hands over his soft skin. Their breathing were the only sounds in the room and Luis wanted to break the silence by saying something. Even though many, many words of praise and endearment ran through his mind, he didn't know what to say to Leon. Just watching him enjoying this as much as he did convinced him enough to do more.

"Luis," Leon said breathlessly as the raven-haired pressed his body harder against his, lining up their growing erections with a delicious friction. "Luis... lets take this to bed."

Even before Luis was given time to respond, he was pulled toward bed and onto the beauty's fervid body.

Leon felt flames consuming his body with lust and it was something that could not possibly extinguished by anything. There was nothing he would allow to stop this from going further. Passion was running through his adrenaline and if something stopped this, he would be really mad. He had always wanted to do this, especially with Luis Sera. When he first met him falling out of that ridiculous closet, he was curious and also very relieved to see at least a normal human being since the beginning of the mission. The other real being he was with was Ingrid but only electronically. Luis was his only connection with hope.

Luis was startled a little when he was thrown on top of the blond. He had to catch himself by bracing his arms against the bed so he wouldn't crush him. Well, he knew Leon was incredibly strong enough but he didn't want to slam him. It seemed too vicious. The American agent didn't seem to mind though as he tried to pull him on top of him by his neck.

"Le-" he started but his lips were savagely taken by the assaulting sweet mouth, locking them into a ravenous kiss. Not that he minded but things were too frantic. Leon seemed to be purely based on instincts. Luis was trying to understand what he was doing, what Leon was doing, and what they were doing. He wanted to do something for him but he wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't able to breathe much either. "Leon!" he said, ripping his mouth away from the blond and looked away.

"Sorry," Leon whispered, his chest heaving. He realized that it was their first kiss. _Damnit_, Leon thought, _you're an idiot!_ Just a minute ago, he felt as if Luis was just a little squirrel or the like; a small animal you don't just wave your hands violently or it would run away scared. Then he did it. He roamed the tanned body slower, exploring every inch of it with eager hands. "I don't know what came over me."

Luis smiled at that and looked down to find a very tight package. He moved over on one side but still had one of his arms around Leon. His other arm reached and unbuttoned Leon's trousers. While doing that, Luis leaned over and kissed him.

Slowly he pressed his lips against Leon, shy in his approach. They lay there for a while, neither moving, just breathing, lips barely touching. Then, Leon unhesitatingly nibbled at Luis' bottom lip, kissing it sensually. That aroused Luis, who soon joined in and the gentle nibbling evolved into small probing kisses. They didn't plan on kissing but it was definitely a bonus.

The agent's hand wound up behind Luis' neck once again and pulled him gently. He wanted to show that he could do gentle too.

Luis complied, placing his body fully on top of him and deepened the kiss. Two tongues battled in the warmth of Leon's recesses. Luis took control of the kiss as the blond's body quivered with pleasure. He felt Leon drawing up his leg, framing his thigh securely so he wouldn't feel like his body was rolling off. The arms were encircled around his neck, holding him. He never felt so safe in one's arms.

Even though they had arousals that were screaming for attention, both men took their time kissing sensuously and wetly.

Leon was the one who couldn't handle the heat long. His legs were rubbing at the Spaniard's sides. His arms moved away, cradling Luis' head to build up their intense kiss.

While probing Leon's mouth, Luis trailed his hand from the neck downward. As he moved, his fingers fell lower and lower planes of his chest, after muscle and after another until they hit the base of Leon's pants. He hooked his fingers against the zipper and pulled back to smirk.

"Let's see here," he whispered hotly.

"Please," Leon said, his voice alluring. Of course, how could he resist that blond.

To torture him a bit, Luis pulled the zipper down slowly over the tent, emitting a soft moan.

"Luis," he whispered, frustrated. He watched as his 'partner' push away the offending opening of his pants and moved his hand in. "Oh God," he cried as the hand gently cupped him through the tight briefs. The hand stroked him madly and slowly as the pleasure built.

For Luis, the tension was growing in his lower region also. He kissed the man beneath him, wanting to tangle his tongue with his immediately, sliding and twisting. Just kissing the blond was pure bliss. He tasted like honey. Eh, it suited him. When his hand fully studied the shape and the hardness of Leon's length, he pulled back and slowly slipped it inside the briefs.

"Oh Luis, please," Leon panted. He pulled away from the kiss and he stared into Luis' eyes. Luis stared back, his stormy emerald eyes revealing something. For some reason, they couldn't stop looking into the other's eyes.

Leon sat up, remaining his eyes on the Spaniard as he reached for his pants. He hastily pulled the trousers down.

Finally, Luis helped himself, taking off the pants and kicked it off the bed. Both men were naked.

Leon grinned and threw himself back against the bed, looking at him seductively. He rubbed on his stomach with his flat palm as he watched the jaded blue eyes looking at him genuinely. He slipped in his hand and pushed down the briefs even further to reveal his manhood, standing proudly against Leon's abdomen. He heard the other man's breathing stop for a moment.

Luis swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off the blond's beauty. He was like a golden god except down there... Still the beautiful engorged flesh was nestled in the perfect curls.

"Like what you see?" Leon purred, pulling at Luis' arms. "I like what I see."

The raven-haired blushed madly at that and leaned over to him. A hand enclosed him. He gasped, moving his body on him, parting Leon's legs. His parted legs were fitting snugly with his. Luis began rocking against him- or Leon began to rock against him, he couldn't tell and didn't care. He could feel the pulsing member and its heat nudging at him. God it had been so long. His body was long deprived and because of that, he responded rubbing with a mindless hunger.

Leon felt his self-control slipping away.

"Forget everything..." Leon breathed. That wasn't a problem as their doubts on their minds easily disappeared.

Luis sucked onto Leon's neck, lowering his body to thrust his rock hard manhood against the blonde's perineum.

Leon gasped at that harsh jab but then again, it felt so incredible that he lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other man's waist. Moaning softly, he felt that arousal was pressing against his anus. The urges to have it thrust inside of him were incredibly strong but he struggled to keep in mind that Luis needed to be tested first thing in the next morning. Today, they would enjoy this as long as possible before hitting the road again for another few hours in the evening.

"I want you," Luis whispered and with that, he quickly jerked the blond's hips back with his hands, grounding his hips against his in a swift movement.

Leon couldn't stop the shattered moans that escaped from his mouth, feeling Luis forcefully thrust upwards into Leon's lower regions. Their passion grew with every second. The onslaught continued and their bodies were soon covered by a layer of sheen sweat.

Even though Luis could feel the trembling form under him, he felt vice-like grips around his biceps and waist. The blond was holding onto him, cursing God. Hearing Leon in pleasure was like music to him and the dark-haired's rhythm turned erratic.

They grinded harder and harder, drowning into each other's desperate embraces. Finally the fury heated passion threw both men together in paradise.

"Leon," Luis whispered with a throaty moan before cumming into the sheet and between Leon's cheeks. In response, the American arched his back, pumping himself against the frame.

While the stream was being sprayed across Luis's chest, he attacked Leon's neck hungrily, vigorously making a hickey. He heard him gasp and they, in union, started to pant in their bliss.

"Oh, Fuck," Leon panted regarding to the mess.

"Yeah," Luis agreed, "Fuck."

The raven-haired rolled over to the side, disattaching the stickiness between their burning bodies. Immediately, Luis' eyes met Leon's.

The blond looked at himm with a sincere smile, "That was amazing."

_We didn't even fuck._ Luis smiled back, anyway and lifted his hand to carass Leon's mighty thigh for comfort.

Leon sat up, placing his hand over the Spaniard's and said, "Let me go get us wet towel. I'll be back." With that said, the American leaned over to steal a soft, sensual wet kiss.

Luis swallowed, certainly not expecting that endearment. _What is exactly going on now?_ he thought and couldn't wait to go to sleep in this shitty dimlight room.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Will modify later. Please review- tell me what you think so far. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The sun really had brightened the room, Luis realized and he checked at the digital clock. It was only noon. Licking his dry lips, the Spaniard slowly sat up from where he was laying down next to Leon. His mind automatically rewound to what happened at the very dawn and then back to present.

"Hey," Luis said quietly, rubbing his hand on Leon's shoulder gently. It looked like the blond had been sleeping on his chest. He recalled some cuddling but was not for the whole time. Leon fluttered his eyes, stirring quickly from the short-lived sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Can we-- like go right after?" Luis asked hopefully. He heard the other man sigh.

"Okay," Leon sighed, once closing his eyes again. Apparently he didn't want to move just yet. Luis got up and blushed slightly as he realized he was very buck naked. He walked fast toward to the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed in relief as he was convinced enough of having one hundred percent privacy. He reached his hand to turn on the shower and waited for the steam to appear.

Meanwhile he looked into the mirror.

Ugh. It had been while since he looked into a mirror. There was an inflection of a man with a very greasy hair that had blackened his true color of a brunet. He hadn't shaved for days. These days he shaved, he would get these little red dots from the burn. The area around his eyes darkened. He obviously had lost weight. Jesus, what was Leon thinking when he was grinding his pelvis against me? Luis thought, disgusted with his form in the mirror. He rubbed his face and looked down. The only thing he was surprised about was that there was no discoloration to his body. He seemed to manage his continuous tan tone of his overall body.

When he sensed there was enough steam, he stepped into the pounding stray of the shower. He brushed his hair from his eyes, looking around to check the emptiness of the room. He wasn't sure why he did bother doing that. It was as if he would never expected to be in shower ever again. Even a motel's shower seemed luxurious to him. It had been too long since he'd get used to the feeling.

A warm blush came to Luis' face and he smiled to himself, thinking how astounding the entire situation had become. He thought about what happened this morning again.

However, a twinge of hesitancy crept into his system as an old reflex reminded him that things never remained content for long. Swallowing hard, he pushed that thought aside and decided that he would live whatever the future held for him. Maybe things would be better. Especially after he had bumped into Leon. That beautiful American blond…

He closed his eyes and threw back his head, opening his mouth to gather some water. He spitted out the foul taste of morning and sighed. He pushed his hair behind his ears and kneaded his tensed neck, his shoulder. A message right now sounded paradise to him.

But he heard a rustle of shower curtains.

"Hey."

Luis opened his eyes immediately to see a shadow of hand and yelped, "What are you doing?" His whole body tensed at the sight of the blond's silhouette close to him.

"Nothing. Brushing my teeth. You need some gel?" Leon asked, not moving from the sink. Luis let out a deep breath. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious about his body and looks. He wasn't ready (and wouldn't like to) to see Leon's face, especially in the shower.

"Y-Yeah," Luis said with a wavering voice. Clearing his throat, he tried again, this time louder because of the strong spray of water. "Please don't get in here."

A pause.

"Okay… Sorry." Leon finally said. What is going on, the American operative thought. "But hurry. We've got to go."

Luis concurred. Leon was absolutely right but he waited till Leon finished his business. He rubbed that soap bar that smelled like Irish spring, over his shoulders, watching absent-mindedly at the distorted shadow through the stained plastic curtains.

Once the shadow was gone, Luis turned off the faucets and heard the soft creaking of the door being closed, but he could tell not completely by the absence sound of it being shut. He got out and started to fix up his tired face by grabbing Leon's shaving gel.

Meanwhile, the blond made the bed and lay on top of it, waiting for Luis to finish. He sat against the wall, disassembling and assembling his pistol over and over again. It was becoming a bad habit for him. Occasionally, he would try to peek through the opened portion of the door. He could see Luis partly only when he leaned over the sink to look in the mirror but he didn't bother to say anything. He didn't have much to say, especially after what had happened previous night.

Not that he liked it. _He loved_ it. He wanted to do it again. Luis… he would never ever forget that warmth that steamed into his arms and that feeling of his hard body rubbing against his. It was nothing like he felt before with anyone else.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go," the Spaniard said with confidence, walking out of the bathroom with a fresh t-shirt that belonged to Leon. He didn't feel odd wearing it… just like it was supposed to happen. It fit him. Very well… since the blond always wore something so tight and it fit him like a regular t-shirt because he had lost a lot of weight. Luis shrugged it off. He would have to learn how to do laundry again eventually.

"Alright, cool."

Leon said this casually like nothing was going on. But when the dark-haired man came out of the bathroom, he was struck. Struck by the sight. He looked completely different from just a few minutes ago. His hair went from greased black to a vivid, brunet color and his face brightened up tremendously by its clean look from shave. His face was cleared of dirt and free from fatigue. He actually looked, for once in his life, healthy. And handsome, Leon added.

"But where exactly are we heading for?" Luis asked, putting the hygiene in the plastic bag and throwing it gently at the American operative.

"Didn't I tell you? We're going to the nearest science and research facility," Leon said, getting off the bed and collected the backpack which held most of personal things. Both men started to head out the door, double-checking for any leftovers.

"What do you mean exactly by 'nearest'? And why should I go with you?" Luis said, thinking more deeply about what he was doing at the very moment. He must take any precautions. For some reason, he felt like he was the public number one enemy, especially after he had done with the outbreak. He would like to have a repent but it was too late. No time for regrets.

"They established facilities all over Europe- well not exactly. They established themselves precisely on some locations, researching treatments and possibly cure but I can't keep up with the updates. You'll know more stuff about this than I do."

"Then, why should I go with you?" Luis asked again but this time, quietly. The blond operative paused for a while before he pulled at his wrists.

"Just before you took the shower, you didn't look very good. I mean, the shower pretty much covered everything but I didn't see you for days. So I want to know if your health is really damaged or not. They will test you—"

The Spaniard shook his head, pushing away Leon's soft, yet firm touch. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Leon said sternly, forcing eye contact. "You're not and didn't you say, last night that you're running out of medicine? Well--"

"Whatever. I rather die now… and before handing over my fucking medicine."

"Why are you fighting with me now?" Leon growled. "They already duplicated your suppressants anyway but only its formula is improved."

"Wow. I feel like shit. Thanks," Luis threw his head in his hands. He always wanted recognition by peers, but not rewards and he got nothing now. Nobody knew him. Nobody cared. All he had left though was his prestigious journals.

After a few seconds, Leon kneeled before Luis. "This is your chance to renew your life. This is my chance to renew, too. Luis, you saved my life."

"How the fuck did I save your life?" Luis frowned, stubbornly protesting in every way he could.

"Your suppressant... if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't be able make it far and face Saddler."

"Shh…" Luis ushered and placed his fingers on Leon's lips, "Don't say that name… that name just makes my stomach curl with foul content."

"Sorry," the blond whispered, lowering his eyes. They mutually agreed that they would never mention that name again. "Luis…" He once again whispered and carefully, as if he didn't want to scare him away, wrapped his hand around Luis' neck, gently pulling him in for a soft kiss. His lips landed on his, probing for a brief moment.

Luis responded shortly after, welcoming Leon with his mouth and locked their tongues into a passionate duel. After a few minutes of feverish, demanding kiss, Luis finally pulled back, feeling the fluttering in his heart. He didn't know what decisions he should make but he knew he wanted Leon on his very side for a very long time.

"Come with me," Leon whispered heatedly. It was almost convincing enough.

"No."

* * *


End file.
